The first electric blenders began to show up in the market place in the early 1920s. Blenders were often used to mix both liquids and solids to generate a homogeneously mix. Today, with the advent of margaritas and other drinks, current blenders have focused on developing new blades that effectively crush ice and mix the ice with liquids.
Blender blades are often configured to rotate about an axis of rotation. Blender blades normally include two blade sections extending in opposite directions from a center portion. The leading edges of the blade sections are provided with cutting edges, and the sections are oriented at compound angles with respect to the center portion to provide the blender blade with a compound angle of attack.